Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 72/@comment-26966462-20181212130622/@comment-27039431-20181212173526
Honestly it does not deserve that in my opinion. Baby is just a generic song with 0 effort put into it. Its innofensive but at the same time angers you because of the lack of genuine talent or effort was put into something that was supposed to be so big. YouTube Rewind 2018 tried. The very least I can do to the makers of Rewind 2018 is respect them. It tried. It had genuine effort put in it. The writers had a target and a message, and it was to create something that was not a bland nothingness of "entertainment" like Rewind 2017. To create something different. To move away from the bad reputation that Rewind had recently and do something new. That said, it failed. The ideas and the jokes just fell flat. On one side, Big Shaq telling you that you're marrying Bongo Cat supported with visuals and all is creative but at the other side its just not funny. Not one little bit. The thing is, the creators did not have a lot to work with. YouTube in 2018 was a meme. It was built on memes and suicide jokes and to actually represent YouTube in 2018 they would have to create the most childish, offensive and effortless video ever for what is supposed to be a happy, family-friendly video. So the writers found the minority of YouTube that satisfies the "happy, family-friendly" side, (which is a minority of YouTube for a good reason) and tried to build something out of it. Dear god they tried. The effort to creating something that is not an emotionless video like Rewind 2017 is there, but its lying half-dead on the ground. There were experiments in Youtube, lets put melting lipstick. Sure. Sounds fun. Build this idea of how to represent 2018 in different ways by a story through a campfire and have each of the stories visually represented. That is a good idea and would be great if the stories themselves were good. Next, they pretty much pulled what were the least offensive memes they could find like I love it and Fortnite Dances and did called them "representing the YouTube comments". Its not but honestly they could not go any further than that. Then goes the message. How YouTube 2018 became more diverse and open for everyone, and how what were the minorities in the past feel like the rest of the culture in 2018. Honestly, if we were talking 2018 in general, I would agree. There is only a trace left of racism and homophobia that was years ago and it is a good time to remember that and celebrate it. But it came off so heavy-handed and with a complete lack of anything actually smart said that you never feel happy after seeing it, thinking how nice that was, you just feel disappointed. But "disappointed" is not "horrible with not a single good thing about it". There are good things about Rewind 2018 and most of the disadvantages are because of a bad execution of what was a good idea. So it in no way deserves to be the most disliked video of YouTube and I am sad to see the reputation it has now.